Gravity
by cheemander
Summary: Rachel had been pulled into her gravity. No there was no hope of ever getting out. 3-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel felt a growing sickness in the pit of her stomach.

"FUCK." The girl shouted as she slammed her fists into the desk she was sitting at. Rachel Berry rarely swore, but when she did, it was serious business. She also rarely let her anger take a hold of her, but it was, and it was scaring her.

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. She was causing all this anger.

Rachel loved Quinn. Hell, she was _in love _with Quinn.

The blonde girl was everything to her. Every moment of missed sleep just waiting for that phone call, every piece of her shattered heart when she would find out Quinn was with someone else. She was worth it all plus more.

Quinn and Rachel had become friends over the past year, some would say best friends. They practically lived together.

Rachel had known she had liked women since she was young, but had only recently decided to come out as a full blown lesbian. Quinn had done the same, but earlier than Rachel.

Falling in love with Quinn Fabray was inevitable. Her utter beauty, the smile that lit up Rachel's heart, the most charming laugh that had ever hit her ears. Who wouldn't fall in love with Quinn?

There was a problem though.

Quinn didn't love Rachel. Rachel had only formally told Quinn that she had liked her for a very long time.

"_I just want you to know, that I'm not weirded out or anything. And our friendship won't change, okay?"_

That sentence had crushed her heart until she lost the ability to breathe.

Rachel unclenched her fists and shut her laptop. She had saved their conversation in an email from that day. Reading it over and over again was just proving to torture her. Thinking about Quinn in general was torturing her.

The second Quinn had told her that line; Rachel just kept apologizing to her. She wasn't good enough. She would never be. How could she think she was?

"_Rachel, why do you keep apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"_This whole time, I would get so bitchy with you because you were with Puck, then that girl. I was so frustrated, and then we would get into fights. My feelings are the one thing about myself that I can't control. It kills me."_

"_Stop. I don't want you to feel bad about it, or regretting it."_

How could she not regret it when she felt like an idiot? Rachel Berry; the school outcast (rising star, but still.), the one person that got picked on daily without an ounce of regret from anyone.

Everyone loved Quinn, and wanted to be with her. It was a fact.

Rachel was hopelessly in love with someone who could get anyone they wanted. And it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke with a start as she heard a tapping on her car window.

"Rachel. Roll down your window."

The girl hesitantly did as she was told. Rachel sighed loudly. "Do you need something Finn? I'm kind of busy here."

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "Busy doing what? Pitying yourself alone in your car?"

Rachel flinched at the truth of his words. He was right. He could always read Rachel like a book. He even pinpointed when Rachel had fallen in love with Quinn.

"Rachel, seriously. You need to stop blasting sad love songs and just move on from her. Believe me when I say she isn't worth it. Did you see what she did to me? Your best option is to find someone else."

"Thanks. Haven't tried that or anything." Rachel murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, anyway. You're late for Glee club. Come on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel casually strolled into the music room while everyone was preparing to practice a number.

"Good to see you make it Rachel." Mr. Schuester noted.

The girl gave a slight nod and sat down on the risers next to Finn and Puck. She tried her very hardest not to look over at Quinn.

Quinn didn't even notice her walk in. She was too caught up in talking to the new girl. Of course the new girl had to be skinny, long sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin. All around gorgeous, basically.

Of course, that was also Quinn's type.

"Rachel, your assignment is due. Did you pick your song out?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

She shook her head. "No…I was preoccupied. I apologize. I'll do it tomorrow, I swear."

The Spanish teacher nodded and moved onto the next person.

Rachel really had been preoccupied. It was a Quinn thing, of course. Quinn had told her she would call last night, but she never did. Rachel sat by the phone waiting all night.

Her letdown reached new heights when she called Puck, and found out that Quinn had also ditched him for the new girl.

Abby.

What kind of shitty name was that?

The shitty kind of name Quinn fell for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn nearly had a heart attack as she shut her locker and Rachel was standing only mere inches away from her.

"Quinn, we need to talk." Rachel stated firmly.

Quinn raised her brow. "About what Rachel? I have kind of an important class to get to. If it's something big, we can save it for later."

"It is important, but it can't be saved for later! I don't know how stuff worked with your old family, but pretending a problem isn't there doesn't make it go away. You always blow me off for Abby. I can't take it anymore. I thought we were friends!"

"You need to relax. We ARE friends. Sorry if I have new interests and like to talk to more people than just you."

Rachel grit her teeth. "I don't care if you have other friends! But don't tell me you're going to call me, then stay out all night with someone else!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned away on her heel. "I'm sick of this argument already. I'm sorry you feel that way." She sighed and turned back. "Listen. I'll TRY calling you tonight. I have a date. So…yeah. Later."

Rachel walked the girl she loved walk away. The sickness was starting again. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she was. Quinn wasn't hers, but it still hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3 am when Rachel's cell phone blasted Quinn's ringtone.

A groggy brunette picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Baaaaby. I…need this….so badly. You're so fucking adorable. But I just can't fuck you because everyone thinks you're a loser."

Rachel sat straight up. That wasn't just any slur. That was a drunken slur. Quinn had definitely gone out and gotten drunk with that new girl. Something that girl would pay for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had never passed the speed limit before in her life. But for Quinn and her safety, anything was possible.

She arrived at Quinn's house to see a passed out Abby on the front porch and Quinn sitting on the front swing.

Rachel swung open her car door and rushed over to Quinn.

"Quinn, what were you thinking? The neighbors could've woken up and you could've gotten arrested!"

Quinn flashed her a big smile. "You're so sweet for coming to get me…I think…I think I m-might just have to repay you." She said, trying to be sexy, all while standing up and falling back down.

"Just stop. I'm going to take you to my house and you're going to sleep. You don't know what you're saying."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and hoisted her up. She led her over to the car and laid her down in the backseat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the Berry household without a word. Quinn had Rachel's hand clamped over her mouth, and Rachel was doing her best not to even breathe. Her dads were extraordinarily light sleepers. She pulled Quinn up the steps and into her bedroom. She put her on the bed.

"I hope you're happy Quinn. We both could've gotten into huge trouble for this." Rachel breathed out slowly and rubbed her temples.

Quinn was practically throwing herself at her. But with the level of alcohol in her system…it just didn't feel right.

"Racheeeel. Please, come down here. Kiss me." Quinn drawled out. Rachel pursed her lips together. Temptation would NOT get the best of her.

That was until Quinn stood up and started rubbing her hands up and down her body. "Why can't we just do this? Baby…nobody has to know." She started planting tiny kisses up and down her neck.

Rachel swallowed hard. "You don't…don't know what you're saying."

Quinn giggled. "Of course I do…I can show you things you've never even dreamed of. I love you so much, and I want to be y-your first time."

Quinn's breath smelled like alcohol, and she was slurring. But she said that she loved her.

And with that. Rachel Berry had given in.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up before her alarm clock even went off. It was 6 am. She had two hours before school.

Her heart felt a strange tug as she looked at the sleeping blonde next to her. If Quinn had been sober…this wouldn't have happened.

She had known everything Quinn had said was horny drunk talk. Quinn had admitted to being attracted to Rachel, but said she had no romantic feelings for her. Now Rachel was a one night stand, something to soon be forgotten.

Losing her virginity to Quinn was something she had wanted. But not like this. She wanted Quinn sober, in a relationship. Anything but this.

She wanted to be with Quinn, but she didn't want to be with someone who didn't love her.

Rachel carefully got off the bed, as to not wake Quinn. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She still had an hour and a half. She didn't feel like doing any morning rituals. She just felt like blasting sad music and crying. For a long time.

Both of her dads had already gone to work. So Rachel made herself a cup of coffee and sat by herself at the table in the dining room.

She was only beginning to drown in sorrow when Quinn walked in. Rachel looked up at her. Those hazel eyes were filled with…guilt. Quinn sat down across the table from Rachel.

"…Good morning Quinn."

"Good morning Rachel."

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast? I may be a vegan but we keep a wide supply of meat and meat related products…"

"Rachel…"

"So I can basically make you anything your heart desires. Any requests?"

"Rachel. Stop."

The brunette froze. Quinn rarely became this serious. She was looking Rachel dead in the eyes. She knew what was coming.

"I know…what happened last night. I remember everything." Quinn's gaze turned to the window, away from Rachel.

Rachel suddenly became nervous. She quickly stood up and pushed her chair in. This conversation couldn't happen now. Not with Rachel's current emotional being.

"Rachel! Don't leave! We need to talk about this!" The blonde stood up and hastily moved towards the other girl. She went to grab for her arm, but Rachel yanked away.

"Quinn. I don't think you understand, but no. Not right now. I'm calling the shots as of right now. And here's how it's gonna go. I'm going to drive you to school, we'll go through the school day, and you're going to be dropped off at your house. If you want to schedule a time to talk about it after that, fine. But… not now."

Quinn stood there. Speechless. Rachel's tone had been harsh and demanding. But Quinn had listened. She left the room without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride was nothing short of awkward. Rachel drove with a firmer grip than usual on the wheel and Quinn stared out the window the entire time.

They arrived at school and went their separate ways as usual, but this time without any friendly gestures or smiles. Just silence.

Glee club time arrived, and Rachel was less than pleased. The less she had to be around Quinn, the better. A friendship was impossibility at the moment. Atleast until she had figured out what the hell was going inside her heart and mind.

Mr. Schuester tapped his pencil lightly against the piano and smiled. "Rachel, I do believe it's your turn. Are you ready this time?"

She gave a strong nod. "More ready than I'll ever be." She walked up and handed the sheet to the piano man and cleared her throat loudly.

"_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here until the moment I'm gone."_

Rachel mustered every single emotion she was feeling towards Quinn into her singing. Unrequited love, anger, hurt. Just everything.

"_You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_

Rachel stared Quinn down. She could feel Quinn becoming very nervous. She saw her fidgety actions. Quinn knew all of this was her fault, and had nobody else to blame this time.

"_Set me free. Leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity."_

The future star stopped when she hit the chorus. Feeling she had hit just the right chord with Quinn. The lyrics were what she wanted to say. How she felt. The perfect song.

She was done being pulled into Quinn's gravity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat by herself in the girl's locker room. Nobody had a gym class or any kind of practice this hour, so she had figured she'd be safe.

"Rach? Are you in here?"

Shit. That voice was familiar. Quinn's. Unmistakably hers.

She reluctantly gave herself away. "Yeah…"

Quinn slowly walked over to the lonesome girl sitting on the bench.

"Listen. I know this is hard for you. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to. Someone once told me that pretending there isn't a problem doesn't make it go away." Quinn said running her hands through her soft blonde hair.

Rachel felt slight warmth inside. It was the fact that Quinn actually listened to her. She did care atleast somewhat.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Last night shouldn't have happened. It's not your fault. I wanted sex. I knew how you felt about me, and I used it to my advantage. I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable, and that isn't right. So, I'm sorry. You should have been with someone who was worth it."

The smaller brunette girl felt a growing lump in her throat. "But you are worth it…"

"Rachel. What makes you think that? I'm a terrible person. It's not anything you've done to make me not want to be with you. You're my best friend, and I love you. But that's it. I just don't think of you any other way, and it would be selfish of me to do so."

Rachel knew Quinn was right. They were meant to be friends. Rachel had known that in the back of her mind the entire time, but she couldn't shake these feelings. They just wouldn't give up.

She wanted to listen to Quinn more, but she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes. They welled up and began to stream down her face as she planted her face into her hands, turning away from Quinn so she wouldn't have to watch her breakdown.

There was a certain want to be left alone in her agony, and she was sure Quinn was going to get the picture and leave.

Her world nearly stopped when she felt Quinn's toned yet delicate arms wrap around her. Quinn laid her head on Rachel's shoulders and just continued to hold her. The tears suddenly seemed to vanish, and everything felt right.

"Rachel Berry, I love you. You mean the world to me, and I want you to find someone who makes you happy. Please, for my sake."

Rachel knew, that this was the moment to let go of her feelings for Quinn.

She turned around to face Quinn, and gave her that famous superstar smile, and hugged her back. "I love you too. I'm glad we're friends, and only friends."

Quinn smiled back and then stood up and walked away. "Rachel, we've missed all of 4th period. Let's not miss 5th."

Rachel gave a chuckle. "I don't see why we should go, but okay."

She finally felt at peace. The hurt was _starting _to go away, and the major pain of what happened the night before was subsiding. She was in love with Quinn, but it was never going to happen. Destiny was seemingly telling her they were meant to be friends.

So she finally let go.

THE END

Author's note: Song is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. One of my all time favorite singers. Aren't you happy for Rachel though? Feelings for best friend gone. Loosely based off of my personal life. Lmao. But I have one question… sequel? ;D


End file.
